Everyday I'm Shufflin' with Dramione
by iwannabemrsfelton
Summary: My stab at the iPod shuffle challenge :  T for a bit of language used in the last one.


A/N: Seeing as everyone else seems to have done one of these I thought I'd give it a try! They are all pretty rubbish, but that's what you get when you only have about three minutes to write a ficlet ;)

Thank you to my awesomesauce beta, Hazel :D I love you xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the songs used.

RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like (I chose Dramione.)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

Let's go!

.oOo.

1. Cooler Than Me – Mike Posner

He thinks he's so much better than me. Bloody Malfoy, with his stupid designer clothes and the best broom and- argh, he's so annoying! He thinks he's so, well, cool! Honestly, he's not even that good looking. Well, not really. Okay he is. If I could cast some sort of spell to make him fall in love with me, I'd have him hooked. But, no, he just thinks he's so great. Well, stuff him, he's not worth my time and effort. He can't even remember my name, for god's sake!

2. Want U Back – Cher Lloyd

Dear Hermione,  
>Okay, I was wrong. I admit it. I thought I was doing the right thing but… I don't know. I saw you hanging out with that, that, Weasel, and I just… I just broke. He's got nothing on me, love! I can make you happy! Remember all those things we did? I hear you're doing the same with him. Taking him to all the restaurants we used to go to. It's stupid! I miss you, Hermione. I want you back. I love you. Please come back, I made a terrible mistake and I'm so, so sorry!<br>I love you,  
>Draco x<p>

3. Eliza Doolittle – Skinny Genes

"You know, you are really annoying sometimes! Hermione said to her boyfriend of three years, Draco.  
>"And how is that, love?"<br>"Well, I really don't get your point of view on lots of things-"  
>"Ouch, you're stinging me with this attitude, missy," Draco mocked with a wink.<br>"You are often arrogant, your policy is a load of crap and I really don't like how you smile when you think you're right."  
>"But I am usually right."<br>"Shut up!" Hermione hit him playfully. "You are 99% an embarrassment!"  
>"What's the one percent, then?"<br>"Well, I don't mind it when you…"  
>"Ooh, you dirty minx!"<p>

4. She Said – Plan B

"I swear she said it!" Draco said.  
>"She was drunk, mate," Blaise replied. "In fact, you both were."<br>"Why would Hermione Granger of all people tell you she loves you?" Theodore Nott intervened.  
>"She said, and I quote, I love you more than words can say, I've loved you from the start," Draco protested.<br>"Whatever," Theo muttered.  
>"Why do you want it to be true, anyway?" Blaise asked.<br>"I… um… I don't! Of course I don't!" Draco stumbled.  
>"Right," Blaise drawled, winking at Theo while Draco blushed slightly.<p>

5. For The First Time – The Script

Hermione granger had been crying for days, lying in bed, refusing to speak.  
>Draco Malfoy had been drunk for days, practically living in the Hog's Head.<br>Ginny had had enough. She told Hermione to get her arse downstairs. She dragged Draco into the same room and left them there with a bottle of cheap wine.  
>"Well…" Hermione said.<br>"Yeah…" Draco replied.  
>"Shall we start again?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."<br>"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
>They smiled at each other, holding back the tears, and started to laugh for the first time in ages.<p>

6. I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor – Arctic Monkeys

"Right, let's split up the 'golden trio'," Snape sneered. "Potter, stay there, Weasley, next to Miss Parkinson. Granger, there's a seat next to Mr Malfoy."  
>Hermione got up, stormed to the other side of the dungeons and plonked her stuff down. She carried on with her potion quietly, unaware of Draco staring at her.<br>"What are you looking for, Granger?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I've seen you staring at me."  
>"You? Urgh, whatever."<br>The bell went and they started to pack up. Just before she left, Draco said to Hermione, "There's a concert on Saturday, you should come. I bet you look good on the dancefloor." He left with a wink, leaving Hermione thoroughly confused.

7. Grace Kelly – Mika

"Come on Hermione, let me talk to you."  
>"Leave me alone, Malfoy."<br>Draco had to run to catch up with Hermione.  
>"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? I'll try anything!"<br>"You cheated on me," she said, looking straight ahead and charging forwards.  
>"Okay, I know it was wrong, let me fix it?"<br>"You can do whatever you want, ferret, I do not care."  
>"You know, you only want what the Weaslette says you are worth. Well, I'll tell you this, the world doesn't revolve around you, Granger."<br>"Getting angry won't solve anything, ferret boy." 

8. What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction

Hermione Granger was sat by the lake. She looked up when Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, sat next to her.  
>"Hey," she said.<br>"Hey beautiful," he replied.  
>"Huh."<br>"What? You are beautiful! Come on Hermione, you're gorgeous."  
>Hermione looked down and smiled shyly.<br>"You should see yourself through my eyes. You make my world light up, love."  
>"Oh shut up, you big softie," Hermione giggled, playfully smacking his arm. Draco feigned pain, but then pulled her into a hug.<br>"Love you," he said.  
>"Love you too," she replied.<p>

9. Nobody – Eliza Doolittle

"Do you not care about being a nobody, Granger?"  
>Hermione turned around to see Malfoy smirking at her.<br>"You know what, Malfoy, this whole world is trying to be somebody they're not. I'm just me. I love what I do, and I don't care what you think. I'm going to be what I want and if that's not good enough for you, then stuff you."  
>She turned on her heel leaving the pureblood gaping after her.<p>

10. Foundations – Kate Nash

"So I said to him; 'Who do you think you are?' and he said - "  
>"Nobody cares, love," Draco sighed wearily.<br>"Yeah, intelligent input darling. Just have another beer."  
>Ron and Harry looked awkwardly around.<br>"Bitch."  
>"I don't give a shit, darling," Hermione replied icily, secretly loving winding him up.<br>"Um, I need to go…" Harry said.  
>"Yeah, me too…"<br>"Oh, okay then."  
>Hermione showed her two friends out before turning on her so-called boyfriend.<br>"Why do you always ruin everything, Draco?"  
>"Me? You were the one boring them to death."<br>"Urgh, whatever. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa."  
>And Hermione went upstairs crying, again.<p>

.oOo.

A/N: Review?


End file.
